


Of Swords And Scepters

by llokveidr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llokveidr/pseuds/llokveidr
Summary: Loki one shots and imagines.





	1. Mischief's Fidelity

People had always frowned upon the relationship between Loki and Sigyn. Loki was full of mischief and often spoke with a silver tongue. Sigyn, on the other hand, was a beautiful maiden, quick to smile and always honest in her intentions. He was the god of mischief and lies. She was the goddess of fidelity and faith. They were polar opposites. Upon questioning why they were together, Sigyn just laughed and said nothing more. No words were needed. Their love was the purest. Nothing could break them apart. Not even the most terrible of catastrophes.

It was on that fateful day when everything came crashing down. Loki's acts of mischief was his demise. His attempts to please his father was futile. He was no more, so people thought. It was Thor who brought to Sigyn the terrible news. "Your husband fell off the Bifrost." He had said softly, tears brimming from his eyes as he recalled memories from long ago. "I am sorry. I could not save him."  
At his words, Sigyn could do nothing, say nothing, save crying. Her poor husband. He didn't deserve his cruel fate. That night, Thor and Sigyn stayed in each other's embraces, engulfed in memories

A few months later, Sigyn discovered what truly happened to Loki. He wasn't dead. Nay, he was alive. A living criminal shadowed by the terrors of his past. Sigyn wept as she learned of what Loki had done. She didn't believe one bit of it, but here he was. Raw proof of what her love had become. "Why did you do this? They were innocent and undeserving of your cruel deeds." She whispered, tightly grasping Loki's calloused hands. "You don't understand." He sighed, refusing to say anything more as he looked upon the sadness lingering in his lover's gaze. He instantly regretted everything he had done and felt pain.

"You had everything here." She said softly, holding in tears of mellow grief. "You had me. You had a caring mother and brother."  
"I know." He sighed, feeling the weight of the world upon his shoulders. "And I regret all of this, my sweet." Sigyn just smiled and kissed him passionately.

A few days later, The fallen god of mischief was put on trial. All of Asgard's inhabitants came to see what would become of him. All was going smoothly until Odin decreed his punishment. Sigyn's heart dropped. Loki was to spend the rest of his life in solitude. Frigga and Sigyn were forbidden to visit him  
"Why must you keep me away from him, my lord?" She asked when she managed to find the king alone. "Do you not realize what this will do to us?"  
Odin did not answer her desperate questions but instead asked one of his own. "Why do you still love him after what he has done?"

"Because he is my husband." Replied Sigyn without hesitation. "And I would rather forget my own name than forget us and all that we have created together."


	2. Stargazers

"This is a secret place," Loki said quietly. He looked unusually earnest when the words were leaving his mouth, but the next moment he was smiling. Mercurial as ever. He caught Sigyn's hand and pulled her farther along the path ahead of them, out to a rocky outlook on the cliffside. 

"You've said that before," Sigyn reminded him. "But what do you have to show me that's so important?" She was vaguely aware that they were in a place normally kept safeguarded from others, and knowing her husband it could contain any number of reckless, dangerous things. 

Loki simply pointed up towards the sky. His sly smile stayed plastered on his face as he watched her, drinking in the moment when her eyes met the sky — and went wide.  
"Gods," she whispered. Above them, the twinkling lights and wafts is stardust that wound about the branches of Yggdrasil were astoundingly clear, all intertwining in a vast cascade that almost resembled clouds in the distance.   
Loki settled against her, his arms circling her waist. "It gets better," he promised, lifting her up and turning her just enough that the sheer drop of the cliff was in her line of vision.   
He waited, counting the seconds. Just when her anticipation started to ebb and her body slackened against him, a great wave crashed into the rock, its spray sloshing over them, soaking them to the marrow. Loki just tilted his head back and laughed. 

"How was that better?" Sigyn hissed, rolling her eyes. Gods, she should be used to it by now, but he always had a way of getting under her skin.   
Loki grinned, wiping water off her face with his sleeve, which had miraculously remained dry. "Look again," he murmured. This time, he pulled her back before the next wave hit.   
Each individual droplet of sea spray cut the starlight into ribbons, sending rainbows dancing across the sky that would give the Bifröst reason to envy. It was astounding. And entirely worth the cold.   
Sigyn turned around, surprised to find him surveying the arc of the next wave with keen interest, a tiny smile still playing about his mouth. "Thank you."

"I thought you would like it."

"I love it," she murmured, and felt his arms tighten around her. She leaned back into his touch, tilting her head back to try to capture as much of the sky as she possibly could.   
What went unspoken was her love for him — not just the view. But that didn't even need to be voiced, not after so much time.


	3. Hel Hath No Fury Like An Enraged Lover

47\. You are cute when you're angry 

 

The slap echoed around the quiet room and a small chuckle came after it. "How dare you." Came the enraged shriek of Gissel. "How dare you arrive here like all is normal in the world."

A wide smile appeared on the raven haired deity's fair features as he listened to her rant. "Oh, darling." He sad in an amused tone. "You are cute when you are angry. I should get you riled up more often."

Gissel slapped him once more and stomped her foot in a fit of childish rage. Loki was just too much sometimes. It was at this moment that she wondered why she even loved him. He was a god, a trickster, and a mass murderer to boot. "Loki." She replied in an aggravated tone, expressing how angry she really was. "You killed hundreds of people. You left thousands of people without a family or a home and you expect me to love you? That is not happening."

A defeated sigh escaped his lips and he grabbed Gissel's hands, encasing them in his long, nimble digits. "My dear, it is much more complex than that. You must allow me to explain."  
Gissel nodded and motioned toward her living room. "Fine then. You have thirty minutes to fully explain." A wide grin appeared upon Loki's features. He started to talk, quickly and in minute detail. He did not desire to lose this only opportunity to regain his only love."


	4. You Meant The World

You meant the world to me as well, Thor.

You still do.

I just...don't know how to tell you. I am sorry for what I did to you.

I really am.

I seek your forgiveness but will you accept it?

Brother, I miss the lighthearted days of our past.

Brother. We are brothers.


	5. Love Entrenched In Hate

5\. Why do you hate me?

As she was eating a breakfast of eggs and bacon, Carla thought it would be a peaceful day. The sun was shining bright in the sky, the clouds were fluffy and white. Above the sky, birds were happily flying as they sung their stories. On the ground below, customers were milling about as merchants hawked their wares.

But, she should have known better. With Loki in her home, peace was nonexistent. Instead, chaos wreaked havoc upon the very foundations of her home. It ruined moods and riled tempers. This chaos was akin to the most unpredictable of storms or the most tempestuous of seas. 

This morning, the raven haired god wasted nary a moment in bothering her. He teleported right in front of her, making the frazzled girl jump two feet from her seat. "Loki!" Carla shrieked as her face went red in her ire. "What have I told you about doing these things?"

The god eyed her with amusement glinting in his amethyst orbs. Suddenly, Carla had to suppress an urge to gouge out those annoyingly beautiful eyes of his. Wait...annoying? Where did that come from? The blond girl shook the thought out of her mind. "I know not what you speak of." He replied with an air of nonchalance as he started to eat an egg. Carla groaned and said nothing more and began to polish off her own breakfast until she realized it was gone. As a soft chuckle was heard from Loki, she gave Loki one last glare before stomping up the stairs in a huff.

A broken sniffle came from the prone form of Carla as she laid upon her bed. Soon, a flood of tears streamed down her eyes as she thought of times when Loki had tormented her to madness. The god sometimes took his tricks too far. It seemed that he did not realize it at times. 

The door to her room creaked open and Cara sat up, tearstained eyes looking at Loki's forlorn ones. "Why do you hate me?" She croaked, not having the energy to fight any longer.

A sad sigh escaped Loki's lips as he strode toward her bed. He soft grasped her hands in his long, nimble fingers and held tighter as Carla tried to pull away from him. "Please listen to me." He pleaded, his tone of which he spoke in surprised Carla. She had never heard him sound so defeated before. 

Nonetheless, she let him speak. "I must apologize for my actions." He continued with so much sincerity that the girl before him did not believe it was a trick. "You may believe that I only bear hatred for you, but what I feel for you is far from that. You see, I always have. I just was at loss at how to express my feelings. I was afraid as well. Afraid of your rejection. I decided to resolve that with hatred in hopes that I would lose feeling for you. It seems that it is impossible. If you wish, I would like to start a courtship with you."

Carla looked into his eyes and saw that they were brimming with hope and love. She felt overwhelmed by her speech and wondered if their relationship could really work out. However, she decided to give him a chance and nodded at him with a small smile growing on her lips. "Fine. I am willing to give us a shot. But, if you hurt me..." She left the threat hanging.

"I will not hurt you." Loki replied as he leaned close to her. "I would do anything to ensure your happiness, this I promise you."


	6. A Faithless Love

"So that's it? It's over?" Loki whispered stonily, his face straight and expressing no emotions. His eyes, however, told a different story. His amethyst eyes, once bright with intelligence and wisdom were now dimmed with agony and sorrow. Amethyst eyes pleaded with the mocha brown of his lover, Tailyr. They pleaded for her to reconsider her options.

Tailyr stared back at the raven haired deity, her vision dimming as tears threatened to escape from their bonds. She stepped back from Loki, as if space could break the hardy bond forged out of love. "I am sorry." She said in a barely audible whisper. "I can't do this any longer."

"What of our love?" He replied. "Was that not real?"

"I don't know anymore." A steady tap of her shoes was the only sound that remained as Tailyr walked out of his life and into another.  
______________________________________________  
Three years passed at a snail's pace for Tailyr. The first months without Loki were agonizing for her and she almost attempted to get him back. But her stout mind prevailed over her broken heart. After a year, it felt as if a hole had been drilled deep in the murky depths of her heart. 

Every day, visons of her days with Loki tormented her mind while awake and during sleep. She recalled how good his lips were on his. She recalled the tricks he played on her and she upon him. She recalled the days they laughed together without abandon. And she wept. She wept for the lost memories and a stolen life. She wept for the happiness she couldn't have again.   
She wept.  
_______________________________________  
One night, a hazy dream came to her. It was hazy and full of colors blurred together. Whispers traveled through her ear in a harrowed symphony. Suddenly, Tailyr woke up with a gasp escaping her lips. She recalled a story Loki once told her. Quickly getting dressed, she hurried out of her house and looked up at the clear morning sky. "Heimdall." She called, feeling quite foolish. "Heimdall, if you can hear me, open the Bifrost. I want to see Loki again."

Moments later, a sphere of light lifted her from the ground and she went hurtling off into space. What she saw next amazed her. Billions of stars and galaxies whirled and danced past her. The light it emitted cast a beautiful show before her. She reached out in an attempt to touch them, but such act was a futile one. The woman had never seen anything more beautiful in all her life.

As she rose higher, her speed quickened until her feet kissed an ornate floor laced with gold. A man clad in gold armor stood before her, wearing a warm smile. "Welcome to Asgard, young one. I am Heimdall the gatekeeper." The figure said in a low baritone that immediately soothed Tailyr's nerves."

"Thank you. Where..."

You can find Loki in the palace." He interrupted. "A horse is waiting for you."  
______________________________________________  
The events that proceeded happened in a blur of color. The bifrost was nothing she had ever expected, nor was Asgard itself. She didn't know what to expect. But she didn't expect it to look so...cool. As she arrived, a beautiful lady escorted her to a large room filled with paintings of many colors. As she admired them, a throat clearing brought her out of her reverie.  
Startled, she turned around to fined the most beautiful sight standing before her. There he was. Loki, clad in green revelry and looking every bit of the prince he was.  
"Loki." She shrieked, running toward him and engulfing him in a big hug. "I'm sorry. I was a fool to leave you. Will you accept me back into your life?"

"Of course, my love. Even if you leave me a thousand times, I will still want you back."


End file.
